


Вой

by orange_mint



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_mint/pseuds/orange_mint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Красная луна отпечаталась в подсознании, она выдавлена на обратной стороне век, он видит её даже сейчас, с закрытыми глазами, под одеялом, в комнате с зашторенными окнами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вой

**Author's Note:**

> Смесь двух песен Florence And The Machine, который сплелись у меня в голове. "Howl" и "Drumming Song".  
> Писалось под Florence And The Machine - Howl, я старалась передать атмосферу песни.  
> Отдельные лучи любви и благодарности бете: Lorna Deys

Дерек сжался в клубок на диване, надавливая руками на закрытые веки до цветных пятен. Видение не исчезло, и Дерек тихо и беспомощно заскулил. Это всё было глупо и, черт подери, он уже не ребенок, но это - единственное, что он мог сделать. Происходящее заставляло вновь почувствовать ту липкую панику, как когда ему было три и он увидел, как Лора впервые стала обращаться. Она кричала, выла, металась, как одержимая, отросшими коготками царапала стены и кровать, свои руки и ключицы, спину, не давая себе напасть на брата, болью отвлекая звериную сущность от находящегося рядом ребенка до тех пор, пока её не забрали родители прямо из детской, где обращение спровоцировал ночной кошмар. Дерек остаток ночи дрожал, тихо плакал и скулил, прижавшись к отцу, пришедшему утешить. Но Дерек не мог успокоиться, он продолжал трястись даже когда пришла Лора, бледная и слабо улыбающаяся. Смутные образы когда-то нежно-голубой пижамы сестры, окрашенной кровью, бледного тела с глубокими ранами, бардовых брызг на розовой простыне с мишками и чувство страха, граничащего с истерикой, ещё долго приходили ему во сне.

И вот Дерек будто вернулся в прошлое, только теперь рядом не было отца, и он чувствует себя так, словно переживает одну паническую атаку за другой. Вой сам рвался прямо из грудной клетки, обещая облегчить страдания, но Дерек прекрасно знал, что это станет поражением, и душил желание, эту _потребность_ ещё в самом корне. Голова болела, раскалываясь на тысячи мелких осколков раз за разом, горло ныло от невыпущенного наружу воя, а всё тело подрагивало от сдерживаемой необходимости _бежать_.

Дерек сжался ещё крепче, обхватывая руками колени. Он лежал под одеялом в позе эмбриона, и ему даже не нужны были часы, чтобы узнать время. В голове каждая мучительно долгая секунда отстукивалась ударом пульса. До рассвета ещё 4 часа. Потом станет легче. Он справится. Он справлялся все эти чертовы две недели, он не сдастся. Тут же всплыла мысль о том, что же будет дальше. Но Дерек отогнал её, как и отгонял всё это время. Да, возможно, он уже испробовал всё. Он пытался уехать дальше, но просто свалился от болевого шока, умудряясь даже без сознания ползти назад. Он закинулся огромной дозой снотворного с небольшим количеством аконита, чтобы оно подействовало, но очнулся на половине пути к Бикон Хиллс. Он вдыхал синюю пыль аконита, заставляя себя корчиться от боли, но тело упрямо двигалось в сторону ненавистного городка. Дергалось, тряслось, Дерек блевал черной кровью, она же текла из носа и, казалось, из ушей, но тело, даже в конвульсиях, тянулось назад, в место, откуда он сбежал. Он приковывал себя цепями, наручниками, но как только луна появлялась на небе, вырывался. Он окружил себя кругом из рябинового пепла и сломал все ногти, стер пальцы почти до кости, царапая себе подкоп, раз за разом выбивал воздух из легких, кидаясь грудью на барьер. В голове пульсировала мысль, что даже если он прыгнет с моста с камнем на шее, он выплывет и поползет в проклятый всеми богами город, на ходу выкашливая воду. Всё бесполезно, у него нет ни единого шанса, и всё, что у него осталось – капля здравого смысла и упрямство, почти растворившиеся в двух неделях, прошедших практически без сна.

Дерек снова заскулил, словно раненый зверь. До рассвета три часа пятьдесят шесть минут тридцать секунд. Красная луна отпечаталась в подсознании, она выдавлена на обратной стороне век, он видит её даже сейчас, с закрытыми глазами, под одеялом, в комнате с зашторенными окнами. Три часа пятьдесят шесть минут и двадцать девять секунд до рассвета. Он справится.

Утром пришла хозяйка, немолодая женщина, у которой Дерек снимал комнату. Она проверяла квартиру каждый день, и её можно было понять. Дерек сильно побледнел, под глазами залегли уже не фиолетовые, а почти черные синяки, он постоянно держал шторы закрытыми, он потерял всю свою грациозность, присущую всем оборотням, время от времени вздрагивал, движения стали нервными и угловатыми, руки дрожали, и его пошатывало, глаза не могли сфокусироваться, за это время отросла щетина, а волосы торчали спутанными прядями. Он был похож на наркомана с ломкой, даже хуже. И, черт подери, чувствовал себя также. Удивительно, что хозяйка до сих пор его не выгнала и не вызвала копов. Возможно, дело в сочувствии и жалости, постоянно проскальзывающих в её взгляде. Наверное, у нее был кто-то близкий, кто пытался слезть с наркотиков. Дереку было не до этого. Он едва замечал, как она приходила.

— Сегодня опять целую ночь выли собаки. Последнее время они словно спятили. Воют и воют, сбились в стаю. Куда смотрит служба по отлову? — Женщина раздраженно махнула рукой и отпила кофе. Взглядом зацепилась за диван и мимолетно поморщилась. Диван отодвинул Дерек подальше от окна, поставив его так, чтобы не падал лунный свет, еще в первый день. Хозяйка тогда выслушала его сбивчивые объяснения, полную ложь, почему он не может спать при луне, но сделала вид, что поверила. Может, решила, что у него паранойя, может ей было всё равно, так как Хейл хорошо платил. У него было проплачено до конца недели, сегодня была среда. Дольше Дерек не планировал оставаться. Он не строил планов. Хотя бы потому, что не был уверен, что не вскроет себе вены вечером и щедро зальёт аконитом, надеясь, что пульс перестанет выстукивать _«бежать»_. 

Дерек ей не ответил, хотя прекрасно знал причину такого поведения животных. Собаки передавали послание, то, что бурлило в крови, то, что заставило его сбежать из города посреди ночи, прихватив лишь кошелек.

Как ушла хозяйка, Дерек не заметил. Он сидел в темном углу комнаты, сжимая голову, надеясь, что она перестанет разваливаться. Красный диск луны всё ещё перед глазами, он видел его и с открытыми, и с закрытыми веками. Сейчас, пока день, луна бледнее, но пульс продолжал отсчитывать время до заката, не забывая отдаваться в висках единственным словом.

_Бежать._

Шесть часов и две секунды до появления луны. Пять часов и пятьдесят девять минут до потери разума, до момента, когда шепоту крови невозможно будет сопротивляться. Секунды сыпались на его голову, как песчинки в часах, он едва мог дышать, захлебываясь, словно под водой.

Он засыпает, когда остаётся три часа. Усталость берет своё, и Дерек даже не замечает, как уснул.

Он открывает глаза, когда стоит на входе в лес. Он бос, ноги все в грязи, а ладони стёрты. Дерек не знает, замедленная регенерация служит наказанием Луны за непослушание или это просто сказывается усталость.

Дерек стоит, вдыхая холодный воздух, чувствуя, как лунный свет проникает под кожу, смешиваясь с каждой клеткой. Красный диск перед глазами разрастается до размера Вселенной, окрашивая мир в багровый.

_Бежать._

_Бежать. Бежать._

_Бежать. Бежать. Бежать. Бежать._

Весь мир кричит.

Наружу вырывается _вой._

_Бежать. Бежать. Бежать._

_И Дерек бежит._

Он бежит, не разбирая дороги, не падая и не обращая внимания на ветки, царапающие лицо и тело. Он бежит, и под его ногами горит земля. Мир смазывается в красное пятно с пульсирующей нитью-дорогой.

_Бежать._

Он бежит и бежит и в конце падает на колени перед фигурой, чье имя отстукивало сердце. Он тоже выглядит потрепанным, даже хуже Хейла, он потерял много веса за это время, он бледнее мела, но он дрожащими холодными руками обхватывает поцарапанное лицо Дерека, мягко поглаживая пальцами заострившиеся скулы и прижимается своим лбом к чужому лбу, деля с ним свой воздух, вдох и выдох.

И человек, и оборотень чувствуют, как исчезает красная луна с внутренней стороны век. Как сердца меняют свой ритм, выискивая общий. Они падают на землю, не разрывая прикосновений, цепляясь за друг друга отчаянно, словно утопающие, прямо на пороге обгоревшего дома, тут же засыпая, впервые наконец чувствуя себя целыми, законченными и на своём месте. Защищенными.

_Луна всегда знает, что лучше для её детей._


End file.
